The Marriage Registration Form
by waterrain
Summary: England and America signed a certain form. How will the other Nation's react? What will their Bosses say about it?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**The Marriage Registration Form**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"America, What is this?" England asked slowly as he held up a piece of paper and listened as the blue eyed Nation cheerfully laughed.<p>

"What does it look like darling? Seriously, You and me got really wasted." America replied cheerfully, he was smiling brightly, and looking at England's stunned expression.

"What we got married? This is our marriage registration form…"

"Yep. I put a lot of heroic hot dogs and hamburgers drawings all around it. You and me are totally married."

"I will never drink again. I can't believe I'm married to you."

"We can get a divorce, have a custody battle in court, and-"

"Why the bloody hell will there even be a custody battle?"

"Over Alfie Jones-Kirkland."

"What? How on earth did we even get a baby?"

"Well, There was a woman and she was not able to care for the baby."

"All in one night?"

"I'm America, sweetheart. I work miracles no matter my location in the world, sweetie."

"Stop with the annoying nicknames."

"Okay, Honey bunny."

"Knock it off already, America."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me, babe. It's so cute, but please Alfie Jones-Kirkland is here." America stated as he held Alfie Jones-Kirkland in his arms. "He is just an innocent baby. It's okay baby it's just that me and your papa are getting a divorce. It's not my fault."

"You are unbelievable, America."

"That's what you told me last night when you were doing the sexual deed to me. You were such a pirate last night plundering my heroic goodies. Don't you remember, England?"

"No. I have no memory of last night."

"We got married, had wild sex, and then received a baby when walking to the elevator. How could you forget all that?" America asked in a heart-broken voice, his blue eyes were filled with tears, and he looked as if England betrayed him. "You want to divorce me after deflowering my virgin body. After having your wicked ways with me and doing lots of kinky things to me. After we adopted a baby from a woman that couldn't take care of said baby anymore. You are really terrible, England. I feel used like a slut."

"America, I will take responsibility and we don't have to get a divorce. We still have the Special Relationship so we can remain married." England said softly and he honestly felt bad not to mention guilty.

"April fools, England! This is not even a real baby. It is an advanced doll that looks and feels like a real baby." America said cheerfully as he placed down the baby doll and grinned widely at the shelled shocked green eyed Nation. "Oh and by the way I'm still a heroic virgin. You really shouldn't get drunk. The marriage registration form is real you signed it last night and I decided to sign it in the morning. It's a real marriage form, but only me and you have seen it."

England didn't say a word, but he did punch America in the stomach and stormed over to the front door.

"Uh, England. This is your house."

"Shut up. I should have known it was a bloody prank."

"April Fool's day is my day while Halloween is your night." America informed the green eyed Nation and felt a bit frightened at England's evil chuckling. "Uh, I'll be going now."

"I can't wait until Halloween." England whispered to himself before cackling loudly, he noticed that America decided to race away, and the green eyed Nation smirked. "Oh, America. On Halloween I will have you screaming, crying, and whimpering for mercy."

England looked at the marriage form and he tilted his head to the side.

"First things first I will have the court make this marriage form official." England said as he placed the form inside of his suitcase and walked out of his home.

America was panting, he looked up, and saw France looking at him.

"What is wrong, America?"

"England is upset that he wrote his name in the marriage form last night."

"Did he rip it up or mark out his name?"

"No."

"Do you think he will go and make it official at a court?"

"Nah, I doubt it because he more than likely burned it after I walked away in a heroic manner." America said calmly and he has no idea that right now England is making it offical.

* * *

><p>A week later America received a letter in his mail box, his blue eyes went wide in shock, and he swiftly pulled out his cell phone to call up England.<p>

"England, Why am I getting a letter saying that you and me are-"

"Yes, We are officially married for I took that form to court and-"

",But how the-"

"Well, Love. I'm England and I made that marriage registration form real. You signed it. I signed it. You left it with me and I decided that I might as well make it official. We do have the special relationship, sweetheart."

"Knock it off, England."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me,darling."

"I want a divorce now."

"What about our little Alfie Jones-Kirkland?"

"You still have the baby doll…"

"Yes and the poor baby misses his mama. By mama I mean you, America. Come here my love and let me have my wicked ways with you."

America ended the phone call, his cheeks red, and he regrets his prank for it completely back-fired on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**The Marriage Registration Form**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>England was the first one to arrive, he knew America will be late to the meeting this time for the fairy's will scare him by floating objects, and couldn't wait until the other Nation's showed up. After a minute Japan and China walked inside of the meeting room.<p>

"I married America last week." England commented causally, he held up the copy of the marriage certificate, and leaned against the wall.

"You can pay off America's debt, aru."

"What?"

"He is your wife and you should take finical respectability for him." China stated firmly and he sighed heavily to himself.

"Was anyone invited to the wedding?" Japan asked as he stared at England.

"It was just me, America, and the priest." England replied and he noticed China pulling out a cellphone.

"Hello, Boss. It is too late. America is married, but I believe there is a high chance of divorce for he married England. I'm positive the marriage will not last." China commented calmly and he ignored England's twitching eyebrows.

"America and I have a baby! It will last." England said loudly, he felt insulted, and irritated. Germany and Italy walked inside of the meeting room.

"America is married to England." Japan informed them.

"I do not think their marriage will last. It is doomed to fail." Germany commented causally and he sat down, but pulled out his cell phone. "I will be calling my Boss."

"Hello, I have some news. America and England are married. There is no reason to be alarmed for I'm positive they will file for a divorce pretty soon." Germany said calmly and ignored England's annoyed expression.

"Congratulations, England." Italy said cheerfully before sitting down next to Germany and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, Boss. I'm not sure if it is good or bad news, but America and England are married." Italy said cheerfully into his cell phone. Finland, Sweden, and Belgium walked into the room.

"America and I are married. We got married last week. No one was invited for there would have been chaotic." England informed them and showed them the marriage certificate. Sweden quietly sat down and mentally sighed for he wishes that Finland would agree to marriage.

"Did you force America to marry you?" Finland asked firmly and he started to reach down into his jacket pocket.

"What? I didn't force him." England said to him and after a moment. "Finland, Why are you protective over America?"

"He was one of the first to recognize my independence and America is young." Finland commented simply, he sat down, and looked over at England. "I only asked if you forced him into marriage for it is not like America to let a big event go by unnoticed. I thought America would want the world to know about his marriage."

"Hello, Boss. America and England are married." Belgium said into her cell phone and after a moment. "I was not invited nor was anyone else. It is a bit odd because America typically makes a big deal out of any major event."

Estonia and Poland walked inside. They were informed about the marriage between America and England. Estonia pulled out his cellphone, sent an email to his Boss, and sat down. Poland pulled out his hot pink laptop, swiftly posting the news on several social websites, and after doing that closed the laptop.

Spain, France, Switzerland, Russia, Lithuania, Latvia, Belarus, and Greece walked inside of the World Meeting room. Before England could say anything the door was slammed opened and he noticed America didn't look happy at all.

"England!"

"Yes my beautiful wife. I love it when you scream my name, love. However my dear we are not alone." England commented smugly and he plans to enjoy this moment for this might be his last….

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. Do you feel sorry for America? Poor thing had no idea England would actually make it into an offical marriage.<strong>

**A Little Information **

**Following the Finnish declaration of independence on December 6, 1917, the US government was among the first to recognize it. Diplomatic relations between the two governments were established in 1920 at a Legation level.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**The Marriage Registration Form**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"Do you have any deal how many damn texts, phone calls, and voice messages that I received because of you?" America asked softly to England and then he turned to look at Finland. "Hey, Finland. I forgot my gun at home. Can I borrow your gun?"<p>

"Your aim is not very good, America. You might miss him by mistake and hit someone else." Finland replied calmly and he after a moment decided to ask. "Did England force you into marriage?"

"Yes." America stated as he gave Finland a pitiful expression. "Yes that tea bastard forced me into marriage."

England's eyes widened in horror as Finland pulled out a gun, he dropped to the floor, and barely missed the bullet that would have hit his right arm.

"Germany, I'm scared." Italy whimpered as he hid behind him.

"Don't worry Finland has good aim and he won't fire his gun at you, Italy." Germany commented calmly and he sighed heavily. "So stop hiding behind me it is uncomfortable with you pressing your body against my ass."

England was under the table feeling pretty scared right now. Japan and China sighed to themselves. Greece was sleeping without a care in the world. Estonia was recording and wondered how much to charge for the video.

Poland was on a social network informing the Nation's not at the meeting about what is occurring such as Finland having a gun, England under the table, and America just watching while smiling brightly.

"Big brother let's get married." Belarus said to Russia.

"No. I'm already in a relationship with…" Russia trailed off while thinking on which Nation to pick and then looked at his little sister. "I'm in a relationship with China."

"I'm not in a relationship with you, Rus-" China's cut himself off when Belarus's knife went into a wall near him. Japan shook his head as China was chased around by Belarus and he was gaining a small headache.

"Hello, Latvia. If China dies then I will say to her that I'm in a relationship with you." Russia said innocently and he ignored Latvia's trembling.

France was flirting with Belgium and she ignored him.

"Please get out from under the table." Finland said sweetly and he was hiding his gun behind his back. Sweden watched Finland from his spot at the table.

"Never!" England stated loudly from under the table.

"And if Latvia dies. Then I will tell my little sister that I'm in a relationship with you, Lithuania." Russia commented cheerfully and ignored how Lithuania shivered.

Switzerland was sitting down, ignoring everyone for he was enjoying his chocolate, and if anyone disturbs him they will be shot several times. For no one will get between him and his delicious chocolate.

"Can I have some chocolate?" Spain asked calmly, but noticed that chocolate was all gone within seconds and Switzerland's gun was pointed at him. Spain blinked his eyes, moved the gun out of the way, and kissed Switzerland's chocolate covered lips.

"I will kill you, Spain!" Switzerland yelled out and his cheeks were flushed in embarrassment at being caught off guard.

"The chocolate tasted good and it is nice to share sweet things." Spain said cheerfully, he dodged the bullets, and went under the table.

"Get out of my hiding spot, Spain." England snapped angrily. Spain merely smiled sweetly and after a moment swiftly shoved the green eyed Nation out from under the table.

"Hey, Finland it's okay and stuff. I'm sure that after a couple of weeks I will grow use to being married to England for I would have Stockholm syndrome." America commented quietly as he looked into Finland's eyes. America forced himself to keep a sad expression even though he felt like grinning, laughing, and this much better than just choking England while yelling at him.

England silently cursed America's acting skills, he noticed Finland's eyes darkening, and the gun was pointed at him.

"I have not buggered, America! I'm married to him, but I have not touched his fatty body! America is still a virgin! I have not deflowered his ugly body! Who would want to sexually touch, America? He is annoying and a complete twit." England said in a loud voice and he was sure that Finland will not fire his gun at him. To be honest England does not think America is fat or ugly, but he couldn't exactly tell that to anyone and it would have increased America's ego if he said anything nice about his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>

**What do you think of Finland? Do you feel sorry for America?**

**A little information **

**Simo Häyhä (December 17, 1905 – April 1, 2002), nicknamed "White Death" by the Red Army, was a Finnish sniper. Using a modified Mosin–Nagant in the Winter War, he has the highest recorded number (505) of confirmed sniper kills in any major war.**


End file.
